My daughter has wings?
by Meriadeth
Summary: Gabriel lets something slip about Dean and Castiel's daughter that Dean didn't know about...


_Okay so I said I was going to be typing up updates for all my stories, and I did, but the way I type is I have four different wordpads all which have the titles on them. And I had a few good pages written already. Of course they were working notes and stuff, but then before I could save them, guess what happens, a powerful storms comes by and wipes out all of them and when the power comes back on, my word pad was gone, just gone…_

_And so was all the work I had…can you say totally pissed off. Well I was and I had to step back and take a deep breath. And when I did this, I wrote this when I had finally uploaded my wordpad again. _

_I do believe that I have worked all this series in different order. _

_Pains of childbirth – Mary's birth_

_Pains of Christmas- Mary's first Christmas_

_A Marriage made for kings- Dean and Cas's wedding_

_My honeymoon with an angel- of course the honeymoon_

_My daughter has wings?- Dean discovers that Mary has Cas's wings _

_See totally out of order, but that is the way my mind works, all confused…_

_The Sixth story could be Dean and Cas's first real date or maybe something about Mary, I don't know. That is if you guys want to read it, I'll write it. Totally up to you guys… _

My Daughter has Wings?

Dean loved kids, always had, hell he had raised Sammy since he was six months old, he helped care for Ben with Lisa, but having one of his own was a little terrifying. Mary was already six months old and Dean had thought that she was turning out okay. She was a little ahead of the other children born around her time. Of course her being born a Nephilim had something to do with it. She may have been only six months but anyone looking at her would swear she was one or one and a half.

She had long black hair and green eyes that spoke of her parentage. Dean could tell that she was going to be petite and graceful. When Castiel had told him that he was to return to heaven for days Dean was okay with it. Sure she could sit up on her own and could practically chew on anything they gave her. He would be fine.

Her uncles of the heavens had given her they're personal shield, meaning if she as ever in any danger, then whatever was coming after her would have to deal with three of the most powerful angels in existence. So Dean was comforted about that. Didn't mean that he leave her alone, nope Dean was way to overprotective to let his baby out of his sight.

"Sammy, hey check this out." Dean hollered out from the nursery. Sam walked in a smiled as he saw Mary standing up with her hands on the rails of the baby crib. Her fat little chubby legs were wobbling trying to stabilize her. Mary smiled letting go and sat back down on the mattress in shock, she leaned back as Dean smiled coming closer and she raised her arms as he lifted her up.

"Here Dean I'll get her dressed, go make her something to eat." Sam said as he took his niece from Dean and then turned to the changing table. Mary disliked the table, always had, and would only allow Sam to put her on it, but that was because he would make these funny faces at her when he dressed her.

"Who's the baby, who's Sammy's little precious bundle of cuteness." Sam said almost rolling his eyes as Mary pointed at herself giggling. As he continued to get her dressed he heard the familiar beating of wings in the small room and looked up as Gabriel appeared.

"Well look who got dressing duty." Gabriel smirked as Sam smiled. "And how is our precious little angel this morning?" the angel asked as he took Sam's place and picked her up. Sam leaned against the door and watched as one of the most powerful beings in the whole world made baby talk to a six month old. He had to step in when Gabriel popped in a lollipop.

"Not until she has breakfast, trust me Dean will have a hissy fit if you spoil her appetite." Sam warned the angel; Gabriel nodded as he moved the lollipop away from Mary. It was okay since Mary didn't really see it, any other time the whole house would shake, making Castiel come back frowning. And really Dean seeing Cas frown would make him pissy all day.

"Well then we'll just have to wait until breakfast won't we sweet heart." Gabriel said as he flew down to the kitchen with Mary, making Dean jump when he turned around seeing them standing there when they weren't there before, Sam entering the old fashion way.

"Hey Gab, where is Cas?" Dean asked taking Mary and placing her in the highchair. He gave her a hard cookie to chew on, as she didn't like sitting up for a long time with out something to distract her and the cookie was hard enough to help her with her teething. Yup she was that far along.

"Oh gathering the forces, seem like a couple of demons have managed to put together a small army and are trying to reach Heaven's defenses." Gabriel waved off Dean's concern and went to keep Mary busy.

Soon breakfast was consumed with Mary getting most of the eggs all over her and Gabriel, with Sam and Dean laughing as the angel tried to get it out of his hair.

"She has Castiel coordination, I remember when he tried to fly the first time, man was that funny." Gabriel said. "Hey when is Cas going to teach the little one to fly, she looks to be the right age."

Dean choked on the coffee he was taking a sip of and looked at Gabriel like he had lost his mind. "Dude she's six months old, and wait a minute she can fly?"

"Well of course, she had Cas's wings, why wouldn't she." Gabriel said looking right at the miniature black wings on Mary's back. Dean looked confused when Gabriel touched something making Mary giggle. "Their very ticklish,"

"My kid has wings? Why can't I see them?" Dean asked standing up, Sam stood up as well making Mary look at them funny.

"You mean to tell me that Cas hasn't showed them to you yet?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at that. "Of course he hasn't, dumb question. Yes she has wings, maybe Cas decided to ease you guys into the idea, before showing them." Gabriel said while making funny faces at Mary.

"When that, that ass gets home, we are going to have a long conversation about everything." Dean said in a huff, making Mary frown.

"Dude think about it, he has a hard time showing you his wings, maybe he thinks you won't like them on her." Sam said soothingly as he pointed to Mary. Dean looks over at his little girl and imagines her with wings, he has seen Cas's wings, in fact the last time he had saw them was on their honeymoon, Dean smiled when he remembered that night in Japan. Sam rolled his eyes when he saw the sappy look come across his brother's face.

"So Castiel, is he coming home tonight? Or is he going to stay for awhile." Dean asked, he didn't want to sound like a total woman, but he did miss his husband.

"He should be, it's not like he's going to fight on the front lines, he's just organizing it. In fact I can ask him, hold on." Gabriel said as he disappeared making Mary look around for him. He popped back in when Mary was looking somewhere else, making her jump a little in surprise. "He said he will be but a minute." Gabriel said as Castiel joined them a few seconds later.

Mary upon seeing him squealed and raised her arms to her daddy. Castiel immediately went to her. He was only gone for one day and he was overjoyed to see that she had missed him.

"Cas hey," Dean said coming over to his angel and kissing him, Castiel smiled at him and then looked at Mary.

"And what have you two been up to while I was gone?" Castiel said bouncing Mary on his hip.

"Oh you know, playing, napping, that sort of thing," Dean said as Castiel nodded in approval, never tell Castiel he is a bad parent, saying such a thing could get one shot or hurt in some other way. Castiel turned to walk to the living room with Mary still in his arms, but stopped when Dean cleared his throat; turning back he saw Gabriel look down and Sam watching in interest.

"You wish to say something Dean?" Castiel asked as he looked at his husband.

"Yup I sure do," Dean said still looking at his angel. Castiel looked at him with confusion.

"Well what is it; I wish to play with my child." Castiel said looking at Mary for a second then back to Dean.

"Just wanted to know when you were going to tell me about Mary's wings." Dean expected to see Castiel freeze with a small amount of terror, but to his surprise Castiel just shrugged.

"I figured you knew when she popped into your lap two nights ago," Dean blinked when Castiel said that, causing the angel to roll his eyes. "Remember when she didn't want to go to bed?" then Dean remembered, he had to take her back upstairs and stay with her until she fell asleep.

"You mean when you vanish and then come back, you basically flying?" Gabriel snickered as Castiel just stood there blinking.

"Dean'o I swear, you never cease to amaze me," Gabriel said as he vanished, his laughter echoed afterwards.

"What did you think we did, walk?" At that Sam snorted walking out the kitchen, leaving Dean and Castiel standing alone in the kitchen with Mary.

"Cas, I just, you never," Dean stopped not really knowing what to say. Castiel nodded and then he waved a hand over Mary and Dean stood in shock at seeing two tiny baby black wings unfurl from his daughter's back.

Dean couldn't help but smile as he reached out touching Mary's right wing. Mary herself just giggled at the touch.

Both parents just looked at their most wonderful gift and Mary just smiled.

The End…

Thanks for reading, and please review...


End file.
